Fishing
(F2P) Pay-to-play Fishing training (P2P)}} Fishing is a gathering skill which involves catching fish. Higher Fishing levels allow for the utilisation of different mechanisms of Fishing as well as the ability to catch a larger selection of fish. Caught fish may be cooked through the Cooking skill to create food which may be used to regain health during combat. History The fishing skill was released on 11 June 2001, along with Karamja and the Pirate's Treasure quest. It was part of a large update that complemented the Cooking skill. This update added many of the fish that are currently found in free-to-play, including shrimp, salmon, and lobster. In addition to the fishing spots on Karamja, spots in Draynor Village and Port Sarim were added. On 27 February 2002, a members subscription service was created. Along with many new quests and fishing areas, big net fishing was released, which allowed players to catch bass, mackerel, and cod. In addition, players would sometimes fish up a casket. On 17 June 2002, the Fishing Guild was released. The Fishing Trawler minigame was released on 28 July 2003. It allowed players to fish for manta rays and sea turtles. On 3 July 2007, Barbarian Fishing was added to the game. This included heavy rod fishing and barbarian hand fishing. Heavy rod fishing allows players to catch leaping trout, leaping salmon and leaping sturgeon. Barbarian hand fishing gives the ability to fish using bare hands, as opposed to using a harpoon. Barbarian hand fishing also gives Strength experience. On 17 September 2009, the fishing skill was updated drastically by the release of the Living Rock Caverns. Players could fish for cavefish and rocktail, two of the highest-healing fish in the game. Fish Flingers, the first fishing distraction and diversion, was released on 23 March 2010. Less than a month later, Dungeoneering was introduced, which released ten more different kinds of fish only caught in Daemonheim. Fishing Supplies Locations of fishing shops where players can buy supplies are: Free-to-play *Gerrant's Fishy Business in Port Sarim *Hank's Fishing Shop in Lumbridge *Nicholas Angle's fishing camp in north Taverley (limited stock) Members *Harry's Fishing Shop in Catherby *Fishing Guild Shop - only Fishing bait and Feathers *Shilo Village Fishing Shop *Witchaven Fishing Shop *Fish stalls - Fishmongers *Rellekka Fremennik Fishmonger *Miscellania Island Fishmonger *Etceteria Fishmonger *Piscatoris General Shop Equipment Players need certain types of equipment depending on what fish they want to catch. Net Fishing/Crayfish cage The first few fish players can catch require nets, except for crayfish, which require a crayfish cage. Fishing nets can only be used in the seas. Free players can only use small fishing nets while members can also use big fishing nets. The big nets allow players to catch different, higher-level fish and sometimes items such as boots, seaweed, or caskets. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their net if the option 'net fishing spot' is available. Fishing rods and bait fishing Fishing rods are required to fish for many mid-level fish. Fishing rods can be used in both rivers and seas. Along with a fishing rod, players also need fishing bait (or living minerals if they fish rocktail) to attract fish. Bait can be bought in stores (3gp each at Port Sarim fishing shop), but they can also be obtained by some monsters. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fishing rod if the option 'bait fishing spot' is available. For every fish you catch, you lose one piece of bait. They are used to catch lots of different fish, including sardines, herring, pike and more. There is also another type of rod, the oily fishing rod. However, only members can use this rod. It is required to fish lava eels and is needed in the Heroes' Quest. Another rod is the barbarian rod, which is used to catch leaping trout, leaping salmon, and leaping sturgeon, during and after Barbarian training. Fly fishing rods and feathers - Lure fishing Fly fishing is also required to fish for certain mid-level fish, which are caught in rivers. Along with a fly fishing rod, players also need feathers to attract fish. Feathers can be bought on the Grand Exchange for coins each. If a player wishes to get the feathers cheap they are sold in fishing stores at a price of 6gp each. However, each fishing store only has 1000 feathers at a time. Feathers are also often dropped by chickens and occasionally chompy birds. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fly fishing rod if the option 'lure fishing spot' is available. Each fish caught uses one feather. Coloured feathers from hunting can be used with fly fishing, with the exception of the stripy feather, which can be used to yield rainbow fish at level 38, rather than the usual trout and salmon. If you have both types of feathers in your inventory, you will be asked which feathers you would like to use. Fly Fishing in places like Shilo Village or Gunnarsgrunn is thought of as the quickest possible fishing experience. However, if you want to bank your fish, you can fish in Lumbridge. Some players, P2P or F2P, believe that fly fishing/lure fishing is the most effective way to level up, allowing players to catch constant trout (50xp) or Salmon (70xp).Once at a full inventory many players choose to bank their inventories either for selling purposes or even for levelling other skills such as cooking. Others may choose to drop their inventories, shortening the levelling time. With the introduction of the action bar it allowed players to drop their inventories much quicker than previous methods. 1,000xp - 1,750xp can be made per inventory of fish. Fly fishing takes less focus, meaning players can go AFK (away from keyboard) whilst their inventory fills. Players must also be aware that fishing spots can run out and may have to move on to the next. Players who prefer to drop their inventories may choose quieter fishing locations such as North of West Ardougne (north west of combat training camp) on this small quiet river, 4 small fishing spots are available. Note: for lower combat players, Moss Giants are nearby and will attack when passed. (should not attack when fishing). Or between the Observatory and Tree Gnome Village. Note: Ogres may be passed if teleporting to Yanille Lodestone, and may attack. ''Other spots include East of Barbarian Village or the River Lum. Harpoons Harpoons are required for catching some larger medium to high level fish: Mainly tuna, swordfish and sharks. They can only be used in the sea. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their harpoon if the option ''Harpoon Fishing spot is available. The ratio of tuna:swordfish when catching these with a harpoon is approximately 5:4. This means catching 5,000 tuna will get you about 4,000 swordfish. There are three types of harpoons - the (regular) harpoon, the barb-tail harpoon, and the sacred clay harpoon. The barb-tail harpoon and sacred clay harpoon can be wielded; the (regular) harpoon cannot. The barb-tail harpoon differs in the fact it can be equipped, while the sacred clay harpoon gives double the experience per fish in addition to being wieldable. However due to the introduction of the toolbelt you no longer have to worry about most fishing equipment like that of the harpoon taking up an inventory slot. After being taught by Otto Godblessed, a player can catch fish that are harpoon-able with their bare hands. Levels required are 20 levels higher and they also require a Strength level; but doing so grants very little Strength experience. A regular harpoon can be stored in the toolbelt, thus it is no longer a disadvantage having a non-wieldable harpoon. It is exactly the same rate of fish as just normal harpooning. Swordfish and shark gloves will increase the Experience gained by 100 per catch. They can be bought at Fist of Guthix for 200 tokens. Tuna catches will not affect the gloves' charges. Cages Lobsters are caught in the sea, using lobster pots. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their lobster cage if the option 'cage fishing spot' is available. Lobster is highly recommended for fishing levels 60 to 99 for non-members. (Note: Keep in mind, lobsters take a bit longer to fish than other fish!) A popular cage spot is in Karamja. This is due to Stiles, who changes tuna, swordfish or lobster into notes (both raw and cooked), being just south of the Karamja volcano. An alternative mode of banking would be to use the Port Sarim lodestone, Entrana deposit box, then return via ship to Musa Point; the entire trip takes fewer clicks, and less time, than a trip to see Stiles. Barbarian Fishing Members with a Fishing level of at least 48, an Agility level of 15, and a Strength level of at least 35 can speak with Otto Godblessed in his home near Baxtorian Falls to learn special barbarian methods of fishing. First, he instructs the player on heavy rod fishing. Heavy rod fishing requires a barbarian rod (found under Otto's bed) and any type of bait, as well as a knife to gut the fish. In order to catch the special fish in Otto's lake, a Strength and Agility level is needed in addition to the fishing requirement. The leaping fish obtained can be used with a knife to obtain roe and caviar for use in Herblore skill, and catching them gives small amounts of experience in strength and agility. The fish you catch this way are as follows: After this, the player can learn how to fish tuna, swordfish, and sharks without a harpoon. Using this method requires a higher Fishing level as well as a Strength level equivalent to the Fishing level needed to catch the fish normally. However, it provides small amounts of Strength experience. Note: When you are catching swordfish via barbarian methods, you will still receive tuna along with swordfish if you have the required levels for both. Also after the toolbelt update, if you have the required strength level you will by default catch via the barbarian method. If a player would like to catch fish using a harpoon, for example if they have the required level to bare-hand catch tuna but not swordfish, they will have to bring a second harpoon in their inventory. ^ Juju fishing potion required. Tips When heavy rod fishing, you should bring your rod, your knife, and 25 fishing bait or feathers, go to the fishing spots and catch a full inventory of fish and cut them into fish offcuts and caviar/roe. If your inventory gets full of offcuts and roe/caviar, drop the fish offcuts and continue fishing/cutting using the caviar/roe. You can pick up the offcuts after you have used up the caviar/roe as they are also bait. Dropping the caviar/roe takes more time to drop than the stackable offcuts. This gets you around 50 to 60k an hour at 70 fishing. Note that it is possible to run out of bait just from cutting open the fish so bring some back up bait/feathers to be on the safe side. When fishing with Bait, feathers, offcuts and caviar/roe in your inventory you will use the bait first, then the feathers, then the offcuts, then the caviar/roe. If you are banking the caviar/roe for barbarian potions it is a good idea to take plenty of bait/feathers to start with and bank the fish offcuts with the caviar/roe. This way you can save the offcuts for later barbarian fishing trips so that you won't have to bother using other bait or feathers. Initial bait may not be needed on populous worlds as there are often players at the fishing hole who drop caught fish, which can easily be picked up and gutted. If you do not intend to use the offcuts or caviar/roe the best experience method for heavy rod fishing is to just take bait and place the three types of fish onto the ability bar, and keybind them. Holding down the respective key will drop all of that type of fish from your inventory, without interrupting the fishing action. A more intensive version takes bait and 25 fishing urns, dropping the fish as they appear in your inventory, and sending off the urns when they fill up. Players using the fish gutting method can also benefit from the tool bars by placing all three types of fish and fish offcuts in the toolbar then right clicking the fish to gut them and clicking the offcuts to drop them if the inventory is full. Prifddinas Waterfall Fishing From level 93 Fishing, players can start fishing for crystal urchins in Prifddinas at the Prifddinas Waterfall. The area also requires level 90 Agility, Ranged, and Strength, in order to use a mith grapple to access the waterfall. There is a hidey-hole to allow infinite grapples. There are three different types of urchins that can be fished, each with a different Fishing requirement. Urchins can be spent at the Prifddinas Waterfall Fishing Shop for rewards such as a Fishing Lamp and a Crystal fishing rod. They can also be ground for harmony dust, which is used to create Perfect juju fishing potions. There is a rare chance that a hermit crab is obtained from fishing urchins. While fishing, random events may occur, such as a Geyser spawning urchins across the waterfall that can be collected, or a large urchin that can be caught by multiple players. All levels can be boosted to access the waterfall and different tiers of urchins. Fishing spots There are 5 main types of fishing spots in RuneScape: Net/Bait, Lure/Bait, Cage/Harpoon, and Net/Harpoon (members-only) and Harpoon/Net (after Swan Song, members-only). Net/Bait spots require a small fishing net to net fish whilst Net/Harpoon spots require a big fishing net to net fish. Harpoon/Net requires a small Fishing net. Fishing Trawler Fishing Trawler is a fishing minigame run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need at least a minimum of level 15 fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. Fishing Trawler was released 28 July 2003. Currently, world 116 is the RuneScape designated Trawler world. At the end of every trip, you get a load of fish and other assorted items (i.e. rusty swords) the Fishing Trawler is the only event to give raw sea turtles, manta rays, and tiger sharks. Fish Flingers Fish Flingers is a Distraction and Diversion released 23 March 2010. Games are scheduled every 20 minutes and last for 10 minutes. Fishermen stands in the most popular fishing spots all the time and can teleport players to the game location. For three minutes before the game starts, they will shout out periodically. Games are a solo, non-competitive minigame, although players frequently cooperate. Rewards are experience, fish, and tackle boxes. Fishing and Summoning The members-only Summoning skill provides some very useful benefits to fishing, in particular when fishing sharks or monkfish. Familiars are indispensable because they can forage fish for you on their own while you fish. Not only does this give you additional fish to sell or cook, but you will gain a portion of the experience for each catch. Plus, they will give your fishing an invisible boost that improves your catch rate slightly. There are three familiars that help with fishing. Note: While fishing for salmon and trout in Shilo Village, monkfish at the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, sharks at Burgh de Rott, or rocktail at the Living Rock Caverns, an ibis produces only swordfish. A granite lobster can produce swordfish or sharks at those same four locations. Fishing and Agility As of the 19 January 2010 update, there is a chance of receiving bonus tuna, swordfish, and shark when players have a high enough Agility level. The chance of getting a bonus fish increases as Agility increases, up to a limit where the chances do not continue to increase (shown in the table below). For example, at 70 Agility, players have achieved the maximum chance of catching two tuna at one time. At 71, there is no increased chance than at 70. The bonus applies to barehanded fishing, as well. Players do not receive additional experience for gaining bonus fish. Types of fish There is a large variety of fish that can be caught. When a player catches a fish, it will be raw and cannot be eaten but can be fed to certain pets, such as cats or kittens until it is cooked. The name and colour indicates this. For example, when shrimps are first caught they are called "raw shrimp", but once cooked the name changes to "shrimp". Training :See Free-to-play Fishing training and Pay-to-play Fishing training for details. Making Money *Every player needs food to heal, thus making food (particularly fish) a market with massive demand. It is recommended that players do not sell their fish to general stores or fish stores, but instead sell them to other players. The Grand Exchange or the RuneScape Forums are the best places to sell fish *Raw fish tend to fetch higher prices than cooked fish, due to the high demand of players who want to train Cooking. Therefore, it is recommended that you should leave your fish raw if you want to gain maximum profit. *The fish most commonly caught for profit are lobsters (less commonly now as the prices have crashed due to massive amounts of lobsters being sold at minimum price) and swordfish for free players. Sharks and monkfish are better choices for members. Due to an update, fishing rocktail and cavefish is also very profitable and also offers better experience than the commonly fished Sharks. *A list of prices for raw and cooked fish can be found at the Grand Exchange Market Watch. *For some advice on making money through fishing, see the fishing section of the Money making guide. Temporary boosts (t) and performing the Skillcape emote]] The following temporary boosts are visible on the stats tab. They will affect what a player can catch, provided there is something new to catch at or before that level. *Fishing potion, made using the Herblore skill, temporarily increases Fishing by 3. *Fish pie, made using the Cooking skill, temporarily increases Fishing by 3. *Admiral pie, made using the Cooking skill, temporarily increases Fishing by 5. *A brown spicy stew can raise fishing temporarily by up to 5; however, it can also decrease it by up to 5. *The Fishing Cape of Achievement can be operated to increase Fishing from 99 to 100. *The Fishing outfit can be gained through the Fish Flingers (D&D) and can add up to a 5% experience boost. * Wearing a shark's tooth necklace increases experience when fishing shark by 5%. The following temporary boosts are invisible, meaning they do not appear on the stats tab. They will not affect what a player can catch, only the rate at which they would catch fish. *Granite crab, a summoning familiar, invisibly increases Fishing by 1, requires level 16 Summoning. *Ibis, a summoning familiar, invisibly increases Fishing by 3, requires level 56 Summoning. *Granite lobster, a summoning familiar, invisibly increases Fishing by 4, requires level 74 Summoning. Quests that give fishing experience Animations Upon the release of Solomon's General Store on 17 July 2012, players could purchase alternative animations for fishing that use any rod. These include the Deep-sea fishing, Depth Charge Fishing and Arcane Fishing animations. The active animation can be toggled from the Animations part of the Gear interface. With a full Shark outfit worn, a fishing animation is used where the player bends down to the water to grab the fish in their teeth. The shark head must be visible for the animation to trigger. Prestiging an Aquarium by pulling the plug allows the player to toggle a fishing animation where any fish caught are coloured silver (After first prestige) or gold (After second prestige). The animations may be toggled from the Prawnbroker. Deep-Sea fishing.gif|Deep-Sea fishing Depth Charge Fishing.gif|Depth Charge Fishing Arcane Fishing.gif|Arcane Fishing Fishing animation (Shark outfit).gif|Shark outfit fishing Fishing animation (Silver).gif|Silver fishing Fishing animation (Gold).gif|Gold fishing Trivia * Fishing spots of any type are considered NPCs instead of objects in the game engine. *In Runescape Classic, clicking on a fishing spot just gave you 1 attempt to catch a fish. *Throughout one 2012 Winter Weekend, from Saturday 22nd December 00:00 GMT until Sunday 23rd December 23:59 GMT, there was double experience given to Fishing and Slayer. * Before the removal of Random events, players would randomly get events such as the River Troll, Whirlpool, Big Fish, and Evil Bob. See also *Grand Exchange Market Watch/Fishing *Fishing/Level up table *Free-to-play Fishing training, a guide to training Fishing for free-to-play players *Pay-to-play Fishing training, a guide to training Fishing for pay-to-play players *Fishing Calculators de:Fischen cs:Fishing fi:Fishing pl:Fishing no:Fishing zh-tw:釣魚 nl:Fishing fr:Pêche Category:Fishing Category:Skills Category:Wikia Game Guides skills